Crossdress
by ShadowinHedgehog
Summary: This is a rewrite of a story i wrote over four years ago. At a party Silver is dared to cross dress during the whole party and disappears a few days later. A year later Shadow finds Silver at a bar.


I've been on a writer's block for pretty much forever when I decided to rewrite my most reviewed fanfic. Everyone talked about how much they loved it but I was never a big fan of it and am still surprised when I get good reviews to this day. Someone must really be digging around when they found it. It's a good four years old now. Holy crap, scary stuff. There was so many typos and all kinds of terrible writing. But what do you expect from an 8th grader writing fanfiction? It's still not amazing, the parts will still be short, but at least I'm happier with the writing. Well, here we are, Crossdress re-written.

I do not own these characters. If you do not like yaoi, hit that back button.

It had been a year since I disappeared never to be heard from again. I couldn't show my face after that day. It was humiliating. Here, let me take you back to what happened.

We were all at Sonic's place Friday night like we always were, and Amy of course had suggested Truth or dare, and we went with it. All was going well till Shadow asked, "Truth or Dare Silver."

I looked up to him. I hadn't expected him to pick me of everyone. He usually left me alone. "Dare I guess?" It was the first time I picked dare. Dares here are not usually fun.

Shadow smirked and I got nerves. Maybe this was a bad idea. "I dare you to crossdress for the rest of the night." Everyone looked to me and a few of the guys snickered. The world froze around me. He so didn't say that…did he?

"What…?" I asked hoping I had heard him wrong.

"Well, you said dare." Shadow shrugged. "My second choice was for you to make out with Knuckles."

"What the hell man!" Knuckles yelled.'

"Fine." I muttered and Amy, Blaze, and Rouge squealed. "If I'm not back anytime soon, I'm probably dad." I said as I was dragged upstairs. I could hear Shadow snickering.

I sat on the bad for almost 15 minutes while the three of them went through Amy's clothes. When they handed them to me reality hit hard. I was actually going to do this. Was it too late to back out? Break out the window and run for it?

I went into the bathroom and sat down on the floor examining what I had been given. There was a white shirt with paw prints all over it. There was also a denim skirt. I froze when I saw what had also been added. A pair of silk underwear. Did I really have to wear this? There was no way! Despite every part of me telling me not to do this, I stood up and started putting on the clothes.

I looked in the mirror after I had put everything on. It wasn't so bad I guess... There was no way I was walking out of this bathroom though.

"Silver come on! I want to see!" Rouge called out knocking on the door. I hesitantly opened the door and the three of them immediately squealed.

"Well, what do you think?" Amy smiled.

"It's not so bad… Really uncomfortable though." I muttered looked down at the outfit.

"I told you we knew what we were doing." Blaze said.

"The skirt is WAY too short." I said tugging at the skirt. How did anyone ware these?

"That's the point hun." Rouge said. "Besides, you get used to it." She smiled.

I don't know if I wanted to.

They had to show me how to sit after I complained about not being able to sit cross legged. They even showed me how to walk more like a girl. It was really weird. Why did I even need to know that?

After they deemed me ready, they dragged me downstairs. Blaze and Rouge kept me hidden while Amy went to the living room.

"So, is he dead?" I heard Shadow snicker. I'll probably want to be in a minute.

"Nope, he made it." Amy said. Everyone, "Meet Sivia." Amy said and Blaze and Rouge pushed me into the room. When everyone looked at me I had to hold back my embarrassment.

"Hello Sivia." Shadow smirked.

"I hate you." I growled.

All the rest of the night I could constantly feel Shadow looking at me. When I would look over to me he would quickly look away and act like he wasn't' staring.

After a few days of thinking about it, I realized I sort of liked Crossdressing. That's why I left. I wouldn't be able to crossdress around people who knew me. I wouldn't want to ever be around people because it was be embarrassing.

I moved to the other side of the country and managed to get some clothes claiming they were a birthday present for my cousin.

After practicing looking and talking like a girl I finally got out to get some make-up. Thanks to my already girlish face and figure I could fool anyone. The only problem is when I get called 'flat-chest.' But I don't care. Besides, looking flat-chested keeps guys away enough.

So back to present day. I was at the local bar, Luna, when a guy came over and sat next to me while I was on my second glass of Midori. It surprised me. Guys don't usually sit by me.

"So that's why you left." The guy said chucking taking a drink of whatever he had. That voice sounded so familiar. Why though? I hesitantly looked over to the side and my eyes widened.

"How did you...?" I stammered

"It's easy to notice. Exactly one year later you wear the same exact outfit?" Shadow said. Had it really been exactly a year? "And it was easy to find you. You were always saying you were going to Luna the second Friday after you turned twenty-one, Sivia." Shadow said grinning.

I blushed at the name. He said it exactly like the first time he said it but at the same time it sounded different. Before he was mocking me. Now I'm not too sure...

"Did somebody enjoy cross dressing a little too much?" Shadow whispered in my ear grinning.

"It's your fault you know." I mumbled. I didn't really blame him anymore but it was truth.

"I know, but I didn't expect you to be so hot in girl clothes." He said looking away.

I froze up. "What!" I whispered.

"You heard me." He said.

"I uh..." I couldn't get a sentence out because Shadow put a finger to my lips to tell me to stop talking then removed it. Shadow turned himself so he was facing me and moved me to face him. I'd gasped when he grabbed my waist to do so.

Shadow stood up and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up into a kiss. I gasped when I felt his lips on mine and my cheeks turned red. When he pulled away he smiled. Not a smirk or a grin but a REAL smile! 

"Come on." Shadow said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the bar after putting money down for the drinks.

"Where are we going?!" I squeaked.

"You're coming home." Shadow said.

"Great..." I mumbled.

"You'll be fine." Shadow said giving me a quick kiss on my lips then sitting me behind him on his motorcycle and started driving towards Ring Lake where everyone lives and I will soon again.

"We have to get my stuff tomorrow." I mumbled wrapping my arms around his waist and buried my head into his back and fell asleep.


End file.
